


Sizes That Don't Match

by Bam4Me



Series: Ring The Alarm [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First of a series, Future Tech, Gen, Jims Parents are BOTH alive, Multi, Panties, Polyamory, Sex Toys, This takes place over the course of a few years, Trans Jim Kirk, Trans Male Character, Vulcan Stands, the side fics will fill in gaps, this is au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: The one where Gaila and Jim meet in a lingerie store and Gaila decides that Jim is a Good Boy, she's keeping him.





	Sizes That Don't Match

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted an AU where Jim is married to Gaila, Bones and Spock, and he likes wearing panties and socks because fuck the police I can do what I want, and then suddenly my brain was screaming that he is TRANS and I was like 'lol okay, that's good too like damn' and so this was born. This first chapter is one third of the way to how Jim ends up with all three of them, unfortunately no smut in this one tho, simply cause I didn't actually think of it till I was finished with the first chapter, but damn it there is GONNA be an orgy in chapter three and Jim getting fucked stupid in chapter two, cause let's be real, that's what we're all here for. Well, actually, I'm here for Jim Kirk in panties, but whatever.
> 
> Anyways, as always, blame princelokiofasgard for encouraging me. 
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Jim and Gaila officially met when they quite literally bumped into each other at the Lace Place -a name that still made Jim giggle like an idiot for reasons that even he wasn’t fully sure of- less than five blocks from the south side of Starfleet campus. Even if he totally flunked out of Starfleet, Jim is thinking of staying in San Francisco simply because the shopping district here was tops. There was nothing this nice back in Iowa.

 

Of course, because fate works in mysterious ways, they were both reaching for the same pair of limited edition baby blue, pink and lavender lacy ruffle plaid print panties in size six and a half. Jim and Gaila both startled when they realized they were holding the same pair, and for a second both of them wondered if the other was going to fight them for it.

 

Jim cocked his head to the side. “Have I seen you around somewhere?”

 

She didn’t let go of the panties, but she matched his cocked head in confusion like she might recognize him too. “Well, if you’re around the fleet campus, I guess, or it could just be the usual human idea of all other species looking the same to them, in which case I take offense.”

 

Jim snorted once, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m around the fleet campus often enough. I’m a first year cadet. Don’t worry, I’m not that bad though.”

 

She looked between him and the undergarments they have both yet to let go of, and then her eyes trailed down to his waist area, and he turned a little red in the cheeks, making her smirk at him, though not cruelly, more... amused. God, humans were adorable when they got that weird flush on their cheeks. She wondered if it went down below the collar of his tee shirt. “Well, we might as well use a wrist-corder to figure out who it’s gonna be. You and I are quite obviously not the same size.”

 

She wasn’t wrong. Jim had smaller hips because of the testosterone, and Gaila was the definition of bombshell. She held up her right hand not on the garment with the shining metal band around her wrist. It had a small interface screen and a projector button for the holo-interface. Like tricorders, these were invaluable devices made specifically for anyone born off world. Jim held up his own left wrist, that had a similar device, but with a larger interface on it. Gaila raised an eyebrow, looking impressed before moving to press a few buttons on her own.

 

“You grow up off world?”

 

Jim nodded, and when they were both pressing buttons on the device, they put the hanger back on the rack so they could scan it easier. “My parents are both Starfleet, I grew up on ships with them. I was born in the middle of a radiation storm though, gave me more allergies than I can count. If I didn’t have this I’d probably end up killing myself while dirtside.”

 

Gaila looked shocked, before her wrist-corder beeped and it turned into a groan. “Why are human sizes all incorrect? Nothing fits how it’s supposed to.”

 

Jim grinned for a second before his own wrist-corder beeped and he groaned too. “Ugh, you’re right, Earth sizes are bullshit-”

 

“Is that a size six and a half?”

 

They both looked up to see a small girl with long brown hair standing there fiddling with her own wrist-corder, a little smirk on her lips. Both Gaila and Jim should probably stop looking at her like this because they’re pretty sure it’s not all that kind of oggle people in the middle of the panty section of Lace Place.

 

Or maybe it is. It’s not fully known yet. Jim sighed, and handed the smirking girl the panties off the rack, face set into a little pout. The girl too them with a roguish grin, sending both of them a wink as she walked away. Jim was turning red again, and Gaila looked a little like she wanted to pin the girl to the closest wall. The two of them shared an awkwardly long bout of eye contact, before Jim broke it, shuffling nervously.

 

“Well, our plans have both been foiled, it seems.”

 

She grinned at him, reaching out to tug on his hand, dragging him after her towards another section in the store. “You have good tastes, we’ll look for something better.”

 

***

 

Jim and Gaila ended up hanging out for more than just a shared love of lingerie and the fact that both of them seemed to be attracted to anything that moved - in a short way of putting it, they were both the horniest people alive who never had the time to act on it and it was frustratingly hilarious. Gaila had been pleased to learn that Jim was at least as smart as her, -what with his mother being one of Starfleet’s top engineers,- and could easily keep up, she had happily stolen him for her study partner.

 

That’s what Jim learned who her roommate was, when Uhura came into the room when Jim and Gaila were studying one night -at three in the morning- and had taken one look at the PADD and notes covered bed before letting out a little sigh.

 

Gaila was wearing nothing but panties and a tee shirt, though the two of them were obviously doing nothing but studying, and Jim was down to his own tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. They looked comfortable, and like they’ve been here a while, snack wrappers and empty drink bottles scattered all over.

 

“Nyota, you really cannot complain about me being awake now if you are too.”

 

“I’m only awake because I had a shift in the subspace communications lab, you’re awake because you’re neurotic, what’s  _ that _ doing here?”

 

She pointed at Jim, who was too wrapped up in a little bubble of advanced linear geometry to even bristle at the annoyed tone. In fact, he mostly just flopped onto his right side on the bed with a PADD still in his hands and made a slightly alarming humming noise. “What day is it?”

 

Uhura raised an eyebrow at him, eyes wide. “Saturday?”

 

“Oh dear lord I’ve been here for twelve hours.”

 

Gaila made a considering face, looking up at the ceiling while she counted off with her fingers. “Oh, you have been.”

 

Jim let out a little squeaking noise when Uhura poked his side, concerned now. It was rare that Jim didn’t raise to her bait of insulting him, and she was honestly a little worried for his brain right now. “Kirk, when did you last sleep?”

 

Jim thought about that for a long minute. “I don’t remember. Gaila made me go to a seminar on alien to Earth relocation not related to Starfleet. All I remember is that the presenter was racist as fuck and half the room wanted him dead.”

 

Uhura squinted at him for a moment. “Jim, that presentation was on Thursday.”

 

Jim sat up with a funny noise. “Gaila gave me Andorian coffee after we left and I don’t remember much else, Gaila did you drug me?”

 

Gaila looked over at her bedside table with a frown. “Um… maybe? I’m not sure, you humans all react funny to these things, and you have too many allergies to be properly reactive to, well,  _ anything _ , I’m not sure.”

 

Uhura poked Jim in the side again when he started rubbing at his eyes, and he flopped over on his side on the bed again. “Jesus, I’m never leaving you two alone again, you need keepers. Jim, where’s Leonard, why isn’t he here making sure you’re not dead?”

 

“I’m an adult in Starfleet, I don’t need a keeper.”

 

“No, you need a babysitter. Where’s Doctor McCoy?”

 

He waved over towards his communicator. “I don’t know, that thing’s been buzzing all day but I couldn’t focus on it, check that.”

 

Uhura sighed, picking up his communicator for him and opening it up to read the interface. “Alright, on Thursday after the seminar you got a message from your brother saying he didn’t know how to fix a teleporter and you replied telling him to call a professional unless he wanted his innards to be his outards, so I assume that’s something you remember-”

 

“Sammy is a grown man with two kids, he needs to call a professional unless he wants less children.”

 

“Ignoring the morbidity of that comment, Leonard then sent a message saying that he was under quarantine in medical for the next day and a half, and not to bother him, skip forward a day and your mother asked if you wanted to bring your ‘little lady friend,’” Jim snorted at that, a manic giggle escaping his throat, “wanted to come home with you for dinner on Sunday, which is tomorrow, then messaged again to tell you to bring Leonard too. She doesn’t seem concerned that you haven’t replied yet, that’s hopeful.”

 

“Gaila, do you want to meet my mom?”

 

Gaila made a noise that you can’t rightfully make with a human body. “I’ve already met her? Yesterday, we met her for lunch and she and I got into a fight about transwarp tampering while you drank those weird peachy things. Oh! That’s it,  _ I _ didn’t get you drunk, you got  _ yourself _ drunk!”

 

Uhura looked up towards the ceiling, wondering why she had to play babysitter, but honestly, this was too interesting to not see where it was going. “Okay, that’s not unexpected, you dad angrily messaged you after noon, so probably when you guys left lunch, saying that you can’t be drunk on campus before twenty hundred hours because the other admirals were judging him. Jesus Kirk, it must be fun having two admirals in the fleet.”

 

Jim shrugged. “Mom’s not as strict as Dad, she didn’t care that I was drunk, that was all him.”

 

Gaila grinned. “She and I took bets on how long before you were slurring. To my credit, I had much higher expectations than her, but you lost me ten credits.”

 

“Did I have any classes the last few days?”

 

Uhura nodded. “And you showed up too. You spaced out for most of xenolinguistics. I think Professor Spock knew you weren’t all… mentally present. You almost made him make an expression, and I’m a hundred percent sure it was going to be disgust.”

 

Jim pulled his PADD over and started searching for his notes on that class up. If he remembers correctly -which he does  _ not _ \- it was right before he and Gaila went to lunch with his mother. “Uh, my notes are  _ mainly _ about Professor Spock’s ass and that’s not actually new so I don’t know, I guess I was paying some sort of attention. Any other messages?”

 

Uhura scrolled through with raised eyebrows. “Yeah, about ten, all from your dad, asking if you were still alive, and then politely informing you that if you’re dead somewhere he’s gonna be mad, then coming back to say he’s sorry and he loves you and please don’t be dead. Should I message him back?”

 

Jim waved a hand towards her without really looking, eyes half closed. “Tell ‘em I died. It’s fine. I’m going to bed now, kay kay? Okay.”

 

Uhura watched him close his eyes, obviously planning on sleeping there at the end of Gaila’s bed, and sighed, typing out a message back to Jim’s dad.  **He’s alive, sleeping. -Uhura (Gaila’s roommate)**

 

She put the communicator down on the bedside table and helped Gaila clear off the rest of the bed before watching the orion wrestle Jim up to the top of the bed and shove him under the covers, sort of rough for what a human needed in terms of touch, but Jim didn’t seem to mind, melting into her soft pillows and letting out a little snore. Gaila just looked down at him with a dopey grin for a moment before sighing dreamily. It didn’t take much to know that Gaila was very much gone over him, though Uhura had yet to really figure out why.

 

Gaila looked around for a second before wrestling her shirt off and getting under the covers with him before Uhura could say anything, snuggling right up into his front and pulling him against her. Uhura just sighed, moving so she could get into pajamas and in bed as well. She would deal with whatever was going on there later.

 

She had the feeling that whatever it was, it was going to be more complicated than any relationship she was willing to get involved in.

 

“Nyota, you sigh so much, I don’t see why this is upsetting. We weren’t even having sex when you came in this time.”

 

And she’s not wrong, because Uhura only needed to see Gaila between Jim Kirk’s thighs once to know that she didn’t want to see it again. She sighed again at the reminder. Maybe it was the fact that Jim and Gaila obviously weren’t just fuck buddies that was getting to her. If they decided this was serious she would need to see more of him. She thinks she’s seen enough of him to last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
